


Castamere will fall

by reyneofcastamere (reyneofcastemere)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 23:59:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reyneofcastemere/pseuds/reyneofcastamere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Reynes and Tarbecks are plotting the downfall of House Lannister and the establishment of House Reyne as the wealthiest rather than second wealthiest family in Westeros. Tywin Lannister is the seventeen year old heir to a gentle and ineffective Lord who stands to make his mark on the history of Westeros, the Lannisters have always sent their regards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castamere will fall

The woods on the sides of the gold road were filled not with the great weirs of the north but with slim ash trees, aspen, oak and birch. The sun shone through during the day and when night time came the stars twinkled through the branches. It was just past middle night and a solitary figure was waiting in a clearing half a mile off the Gold road. Robb Reyne, the third of his name was in his mid forties, tall and broad shouldered his brown red hair beginning to recede. He was dressed in black with the red lion of his house sigil in place of honour on his surcout. As a figure began to move through the woods towards him, his hand subconsciously went to his great sword Claw.  
“Lord Reyne”  
“Lady Tarbeck” Ellyn Tarbeck was five years younger than Robb and as she moved, she rustled the branches her silver and blue gown brushing on the undergrowth as she walked. She was still a handsome woman despite carrying some effects of birthing three sons and two daughters.  
“You weren’t followed” He said brusquely. Robb was not particularly fond of Ellyn Tarbeck, who had laughed as fat lord Tytos had thwarted Robb’s plans to have Genna Lannister marry his eldest son Gerrad by marrying off his only daughter to the second son of Lord Walder Frey. It was necessity not trust that had resulted in this meeting, the westerlands could no longer be allowed to remain in Lord Tytos’s hands, who spent his days drinking and claiming the attentions of his sixteen year old mistress. It was simple undignified for the wealth of Casterly Rock to be in the hands of one so inept when it could easily be in the hands of one more suited to wielding the power that the title of the wealthiest family of Westeros brought.  
“I hope that meeting me here was not too difficult for you Lady Ellyn.”  
“It was fairly easy to slip out, my husband Lord Tyrek sleeps heavily and the guards are loyal to me rather than him.”  
How could they not be? Robb thought, her husband was very much her submissive and she was one of the most dominant women he had ever encountered even before she had taken Lord Tytos’s nephew Stafford hostage in return for Tyrek’s return.  
“Shall we proceed to the matter at hand?” Robb said.  
Lady Ellyn smirked, “I am fully in agreement that Casterly Rock is unfit to act as overlords in the Westerlands. However as we are both aware neither Castamere nor Tarkbeck hall has the power to act alone”  
As the manipulative bitch takes full pleasure in reminding me, Robb thought.  
“Together though my Lady we could take Casterly Rock down from its golden perch, Castamere and Tarbeck Hall taking a stance against the Lannister’s together, even if fat Tytos does call in the banners I severally doubt that he could make much of a stance against us Lady Ellyn, House Reyne is currently more famed for it’s military skill than Lannisters have ever been.”  
“And what would House Tarbeck get out of this alliance Lord Reyne, it currently sounds as though you simply mean to replace the golden lion with the red.”  
“Only a Cat of a different coat Lady Ellyn, but one with much sharper claws. “ Robb started walking back towards the Gold Road, “I’m sure that we would be able to come to some agreement, we have enough sons and daughters between the two of us to ensure a marriage alliance could be brought about and I am also sure My Lady” Robb said sharply, “That once in control, it would not be inconceivable to award a proportion of the riches of Golden Tooth to House Tarbeck and if the Lefford’s fight for the Lannisters, you can have possession of the Tooth it’s self. “  
“Such terms would be agreeable Lord Reyne but I must insist that the marriage alliance be arranged between one of my daughters and your son and heir, I will not cheat my grandchildren out of such an inheritance as could be theirs.” Lady Ellyn said.  
“I will consult with Gerrad,” Robb said dismissively, “I daresay he will want a say in which one of your daughters he is wed to Lady Ellyn. Which though would you recommend?”  
“Bethany is the prettier of the two but I dare say that Amarei is likely to be the more submissive if your son prefers that in a wife.”  
“Have they both bled?” Robb asked, he was not going to saddle his son with a potentially infertile bride.  
“Bethany has, Amarei is eleven and is probably a year or so off her first bleed” Lady Ellyn stated.  
“Bethany would be preferable perhaps. I assume that we may talk more to co-ordinate matters soon Lady Ellyn.”  
“What matters are there to by co-ordinate Lord Reyne? We wed and bed our children round up our forces and march them on Casterly Rock.” Lady Ellyn said impatiently reaching her horse tied up on the roadside.  
“An rebellion planned in vain will easily fall as Maelys the monstrous learned.”  
“Perhaps.” She said “I assume that we may from now on communicate by raven. I have no desire to ride in the middle of the night too often Lord Reyne”  
“Of course” Robb said, grinding his teeth, “Good Night Lady Tarbeck, I will send a Raven in the morning”  
“Farewell Lord Reyne” She nudged her white mare into action and cantered away towards Tarbeck Hall.  
Robb walked over to his own black destrier and mounted, he dug his boots into the war horse’s side and galloped towards Castamere where his wife and children lay asleep in their beds unaware of the future their father had planned for them. Gerrad would be unimpressed at the prospect of marriage but at twenty one it would become suspicious if he did not wed soon. With the prospect of a war approaching Robb was certain that Gerrad would be sufficiently away from his new wife that it would not matter if he continued to share his sixteen year old squire’s bed for the foreseeable future. Robb only needed Gerrad to produce a few heirs and keep his proclivity for young men discreet, no more.  
As Robb reached Castamere the sun began to rise, catching the top of the castle’s tower. He unsaddled his horse and made his way as quietly as possible into his chambers, his wife Cassana still asleep, her dark red hair spread across the pillow. He stripped to his smallclothes and lay down beside her willing that their youngest son Quentyn would wake at least an hour after his mother, perhaps two hours. He probably should inform his wife that he had just traded their eldest son for support in a rebellion against their liege lord. Still, he thought as he fell asleep, his half Tarbeck grandchildren were far less likely to resemble weasels than any of Tytos’s future grandchildren. 

P.S I can be followed on twitter @reynecastamere


End file.
